


Day 5 - Kinky Look

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: DmC Week 2020 [5]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante also goes commando most of the time, Dante likes to wear ladies' clothes, M/M, Multi, This felt like my little baby fanfiction, a cross-dresser not a transwoman, because this was /about/ the outfit, but is not interested in becoming a woman, so I had to overdescribe the clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: A night on the town with his boyfriends is always a good excuse to dress up. And dressing up was something Dante loves to do.
Relationships: Dante (DmC)/Original Male Character(s)/Vergil (DmC)
Series: DmC Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604233
Kudos: 1





	Day 5 - Kinky Look

A night on the town with his boyfriends is always a good excuse to dress up. And dressing up was something Dante loves to do.

Does he own underwear? Yes. Does he wear them? Only when he's dressing up. 

Tonight it's a wonderful little crimson high-cut lace number that barely covers his ass and leaves very little to the imagination in front despite the cotton modesty panel.

Once he's slipped into the panties, and reveled in the feeling of them, he slipped on a matching bralette, laying the floral lace smooth over his chest and checking the racerback straps for twists and tangles.

Finished with that he sways along with the music playing from a speaker on his dresser as he studies his closet, fifteen pairs of jeans in varying fits and states of distress, five pairs of leather pants mostly well-worn, and thirty silky shirts he never buttons all the way, all in various colors, hang alongside the exactly fifty black, gray, and navy, two and three piece suits his brother has bought him, as well as the four turtlenecks, black, white, red, and charcoal, he wears with them instead of button-downs so he can avoid a tie.

And beside these hang thirteen outfits specifically for going out feeling a little frisky.

Six party and club dresses, two formal cocktail dresses, two formal coats, and three club-worthy coats.

These are what he's here for, along with the myriad of shorts, skirts, and shirts he keeps carefully stored in his dresser.

He hums along and thinks hard about what to wear tonight.

In the end he only takes a cropped black leather jacket from the closet.

From the dresser he takes black leather shorts, shimmies into them, admires his ass, how the very top of his panties peeks out above the waist of the low-slung shorts, in the mirror, and moves on to pluck out black thigh-his with a red backseam connecting into a red lace top.

Dante sinks down onto the edge of the bed and slides the soft stockings up his slender legs, pressing the skin-clinging rubber strips inside the lace to his thighs. A low purr rumbles in his throat as he runs his hands over a leg feeling the texture.

Sitting on his bed, halfway dressed, he lays back and laughs softly. It always feels so good to dress up.

After sitting up he runs a hand through his hard.

Shoes. Which shoes?

He studies the rack next to his dresser. The only shoes he owns that aren't on it are his busted down combat boots.

Hey, he loves those boots, never puts them 'away' as it were.

A solid chorus of 'Juice' later Dante stands and scoops up a pair of knee-high black leather boots with a long silver zipper up the side and a thick heal that's wrapped in mirrors to catch light.

Slipping his feet into the boots and caressing the smooth, matte, leather as he zips them up, Dante purrs again, enjoying himself already.

He stands and leans over the dresser to look in the mirror. Slipping the red 'day collar', really a leather band with a heart-shaped ring in the center which closes with snaps in the back, around his neck and securing it he studies the effect of it as a part of the whole outfit.

Pleased with the results Dante tugs on the leather jacket, leaving the bright silver zipper open to bare the lace bralette for all to see, and steps out of his room, shutting off his music as he does.

It never fails to please him when his boyfriends see him like this.

Erin with his hungry gaze and the flex of his powerful hands.

Vergil with a bright blush and shy eyes that can't stay averted for long.

He feels wanted in a way that feels different, special, because they want /him/ not just his leather-and-lace-clad body.

Maybe they'll take someone else home with them today, maybe the night will end with only the three of them, but it will end in bed, and it will be wild.

In no small part because of this outfit.

Once a freak, always a freak. And if Dante is one thing, it's a freak.


End file.
